


Shipwreck 1884

by laine_donnelly



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laine_donnelly/pseuds/laine_donnelly
Summary: hi i'm laine! this is my first time posting any of my work online so i'm a little nervousenjoy! 😊





	Shipwreck 1884

Shattered into pieces on an outcropping of rocks,  
A once-grand schooner lies,  
Timbers catching fire, lighting up the ink-dark skies.  
with flames brighter than the sun. 

On the mainland, a woman watches the waves.  
Back and forth on the balcony she walks,  
Waiting for her husbandand son who never return. 

She is a sea captain's widow.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm laine! this is my first time posting any of my work online so i'm a little nervous 
> 
> enjoy! 😊


End file.
